Listen to the Rain
by BlackBeauty613
Summary: She was alone. Again. Alone to deal with the raging thoughts burning their way through her skull and into her memory forever. She was broken. Shattered. Hurt. Regretful. Mitchie Torres was a liar. Songfic, Listen to the Rain by Evanescence. Smitchie.


**I honestly can't tell you how old this idea is. It's been sitting in my documents folder for months now and I just got back to it, finishing it in little bits. I think it's at least six or seven months old :S Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Listen to the Rain by Evanescence.**

* * *

She was alone.

Again.

Alone to deal with the raging thoughts burning their way through her skull and into her memory forever.

She was confused.

Obviously.

She had let the camp diva intimidate her and now she was left alone with herself, the rain, and her salty tears.

She was broken.

Shattered.

Hurt.

Regretful.

Mitchie Torres was a liar.

No one cared.

Understandable.

Mitchie could just faintly remember what had happened just twenty-five minutes ago. The lie. The _exposure_ of the lie that she had so carefully hidden for a month. She had pretended to be someone she wasn't and now, she was paying for it. The rain pounding on her head took away from the hurt that she felt when she looked in to his eyes after her lie had been revealed.

Oh God, his _eyes_.

Shane Gray looked so hurt when she had been found out. She could tell that he was holding back tears when he had told her off and revealed a secret he was hiding himself.

Vulnerability.

Shane Gray was vulnerable when it came to his friends. His _true_ friends. The people that actually cared about him and didn't want to be with him just because of his fame. No.

But what Mitchie didn't understand was what he thought to himself during those same moments...

* * *

She just blinded him. She didn't care. But she didn't just break his heart like so many had done to him before.

She shattered it.

To pieces.

He could've sworn that he felt something burning deep within him when he looked into her eyes as he sang to her that day by the lake. When he had exposed his vulnerability. How could he have been so stupid? So careless. He was doing so well in shielding his heart from this type of torture until now. This type of torture…called love. Yes. Shane Grey was in love with Mitchie Torres. His heart had told him while his tears were bulging from his eyes at that fateful hour. He knew it. He shouldn't have gotten attached. It only led him down a road called lies. So stupid. So careless…

The guitar sat comfortably in his lap as he gripped it with all of his negative energy. The same guitar that he had used to sing to…_her_. He refused to use her name anymore. He wasn't suicidal, but just one, short name could change all of that in the course of a second. No. She was now renamed _her_.

He strummed his fingers over the thick strings of the instrument and sighed. Two hours carefully wasted in trying to write a song. A song that he hoped would release all of the heavy, aching pressure that was breaking his heart. Smothering it. Killing it. Killing him. He couldn't take this.

He turned his head to look out the window. The rain was beautiful. Pleasant and clear, unlike his mind. It made amazing music as it fell against the camp's surfaces. Better music than any guitar, drum set, or even a voice could make.

It beat most voices…but _hers_.

He growled to himself.

Why was he so intent on focusing on _her_? Why was _she_ so important? Of all the people in the world that he could be soul mates with, why did it have to be _her_? A lying, cheating, deceptive, beautiful, innocent-

_Stop it!_

She's _not_ beautiful and she's _not_ innocent! She lied to you and used you like a tool! She's a nobody. Just another crazy, ordinary fan who you can easily forget. Forget it. Forget her.

If only it were that simple…

"This is real, this is me…"

* * *

It kept raining. Everywhere you looked, there it was. Falling faster and faster with each thought that entered her mind. And faster yet as it exited her brain, leaving her confused and very, very lonely. Every time a thought came into her conscious state of mind, she tried desperately to hold onto it and work it out, but it just fell to the surface and shattered everywhere, never to be heard of again. This process repeated over and over again, spinning her in every single direction possible. _This can't be real_, she told herself. Too much hurt, too much confusion…

Unconsciously, she let her feet drag her forward, not knowing where she was going at all. She didn't care, just keep moving, she told herself. Keep moving, keep raining, forever…

Before long, she found herself looking out at the lake. Her eyes slammed shut and then fluttered open again. It was still there. Perfect. Now she could reminisce in the pain of visualizing him sitting there, like an angel, with his guitar safely cradled in his arms, singing to her with that angel voice of his. This was torture. And she deserved every second of it that this moment threw her way.

She closed her eyes again.

Why was it so hard to forget him? Of course she loved him, more than she ever thought she could love anybody, or anything. Like the wet grass beneath her feet after a rainstorm, when the sun is just reappearing behind the trees. Like the music that blared through her speakers after a hard day dealing with the world, scaring away all of her nasty thoughts from her mind to be dealt with again when the music ceased to pulse through her veins. He was like the air she breathed. A necessity. A need and a want. An obsession that her body wouldn't seem to give up.

She took a deep breath, almost grinning at the irony that her recent thoughts. She tilted her head a little to the sky and, letting the rain wash her free—if only for a moment—of all the sorrow, confusion, and lies, parted her lips to whisper:

"**Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen  
Listen, listen**

**Listen to each drop of rain  
Whispering secrets in vain  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain**

**Listen, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen to the rain  
Weeping**

**Listen, listen  
Listen, listen**

**I stand alone in the storm  
Suddenly sweet words take hold  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain**

**Listen..."**

She didn't blame the rain for not noticing sooner. Even if it hadn't been raining, depressing, beautiful, she still wouldn't have heard the crunching of twigs from behind her. With eyes still closed, she felt her arm raise from her sides and envelop in the slippery, warm hands of the intruder. Her feet stepped backward by this obvious stranger and her body turned away from the lake. She still couldn't open her eyes. _He_ kept them closed.

A wet ringlet of hair was removed from her cheek, brushed back behind her ear to join the rest of her hair. His fingertips lingered on her skin as her teeth began to chatter from behind her sealed lips. The feeling of his skin against hers again was electrifying, overwhelming…intoxicating.

A hard, yet smooth, soft feeling came in slow contact with her forehead. She could feel his warmth through her bangs, his hot breath on her skin, his hands cradling her head as though she were the most fragile, breakable thing in the world. As if their hearts weren't already broken.

A shallow breath escaped her mouth, the trembling in her teeth spreading to her whole body and forcing her heavy eyes to open slightly. His thin, wet t-shirt hugged his body, exposed the texture of his muscular chest. She bit her lip in anxiety. He tightened his grip on her head, careful not to hurt her. Her arms came up to take hold of his, slightly digging her nails into his skin.

They stayed that way for a long while. It could have been minutes or hours for all they knew. The rain was the only thing that broke through their conscious, unfocused reveres, drenching their bodies even further.

She exhaled sharply again, her teeth sinking into her lip. "I'm sorry…"

He pressed his lips against her forehead, stroking her left cheek with his large, trembling hands. "I know."

Her head felt heavy. She lifted it to look him in the eyes. Glazed and intense. "Shane-"

He shook his head and whispered "Don't. Don't ruin this with an apology."

"But-"

The pitiful memories flashed through her brain as his lips abruptly touched hers. So many nights wasted in imagining this feeling, so many dreams. Wishes. None of them could ever compare to this magic. They were petty, wasteful. So unimportant, she realized as his lips moved with forceful grace against hers. So soft. So intent. So perfect. He was just a pretty boy in some band two months ago that she would love to meet once and then move on with her life. Just another face in the crowd. Another body that she bumped into on her way to the mess hall. She loved that body. She loved that pretty boy.

He was so close as they separated. They were inhaling each other's exhales. His eyes bored into her skin with determination, adoration. Love. "I don't care what you lied about before. This is now."

Her breathing came in raspy huffs. "This is real."

He nodded twice, kissing her again with any passion that was left in him. "This is you. That's apology enough."

"I love you."

"I know," He kissed her once more, the thunder rumbling through the night sky as the rain fell harder than ever, silencing their pounding hearts. It felt as if they would jump out of their chests and join to form one. No. Nothing could compare to this moment as they held each other, listening to the music of the rain.

* * *

**REVIEW! Thnx :)**

**~Rachel :)**

**Song is Listen to the Rain by Evanescence. If you want to listen to it, the best place to look is YouTube.**


End file.
